In a wireless communication system designed to deliver data to a wireless mobile communication device (“mobile device”) such as a cellular telephone, a two-way pager, a wireless communication capable personal digital assistant (“PDA”), and other similar device, there are several main components in the wireless communication system. A host service, which provides services such as e-mail, calendar, and Internet web browsing, holds the data to be delivered to the mobile device. The host service is coupled to a router, which couples the host service and a wireless network that is designed to communicate with the mobile device. To make a timely delivery of the data, the host service forwards the data for the mobile device to the router when the data becomes available. The router then forwards the data to the wireless network, which transmits the data to the mobile device. If the mobile device fails to receive the data, the router queues the data and re-forwards the data to the wireless network, which re-transmits the data to the mobile device. This process continues until the mobile device receives the data and acknowledges the reception or the process times out after a predetermined time period. While the data is being transmitted and queued, another data may become available for the mobile device in the host service, and may be forwarded to the router. The other data is then forwarded to the wireless network and is transmitted to the mobile device, but fails to be received by the mobile device. The host service continues to transmit more data, as they become available, to the router without the knowledge of the mobile device thereby wasting the host service resources, undeliverable data continues to accumulate in the router wasting the router resources, and the capacity in the wireless network is wasted by repeatedly transmitting the data without having any indication that the delivery of the data will be successful.